


The Fortune Cookie

by americanhoney913



Series: The Bull and the Huckleberry [2]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know, someday you’re gonna make somebody a wonderful fortune cookie. (Maya Hart, Girl Meets 1961)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fortune Cookie

You’ve been together since eight grade. He was there when your dad came back. When your Gammy died, he held your hand through the whole ceremony and curled up behind you in you bed while you cried for three hours. When Riley and Farkle headed off to Yale and MIT, he stayed with you at Cornell because you had actually gotten accepted.

He stayed through all the late night stress and the times you’d almost pass out from panic attacks. He stays through the times you have to work triple shifts and the dining hall just to make a fraction of the money you know your mom can’t pay for you to go to college. He gets a payed internship with a local veterinary clinic and you become the understudy of a local artist. Which leads to you becoming a local artist yourself.

 

* * *

But it’s all worth it as you sit here now, after almost ten years of dating. You’re twenty four and he’s twenty five and everyone is surprised you’ve managed to last this long. Even you are surprised he’s stayed this long. You’d have thought that the constant fighting would lead to a slammed door and packed bags at five in the morning. But it actually leads to communication and really (really) good make up sex.

It’s your tenth anniversary when he tells you to dress in something comfortable because he’s taking you out on the town. You put on those ripped jeans you know he loves and the plaid shirt that’s just big enough so that it slips off of one shoulder. He told you once it made you look “Texas sexy” whatever that means. The final touches are the minimal make up, hair brushed out to the mane it is, and cowboy boots his Pappy Joe got you last time you went to visit.

He takes you to that great Chinese restaurant off of Time Square and there are butterflies in your stomach because this is where he first asked you out. Properly because after Texas the first time you knew you needed to give him and Riley space to figure their feelings out.

As you wait in the foyer for him because he texted you ten minutes ago and said he was running home to get changed because, even though he said casual, he doesn’t want to show up with Chihuahua blood speckled across his scrubs.

While you wait, you reminisce about the past. It’s been happening a lot because in a few months you’re heading up to Boston to help your best friend plan the best wedding ever between two of your best friends. You’ll also see Zay after all this time because Vanessa couldn’t travel when she was pregnant with Lucas’ godson.

_“Whatcha lookin’ at?” Riley asked, leaning over you shoulder that one day after Matthews taught you about the past affecting the future. The group, minus Zay, is sitting at a table in the back of Topanga's researching family history._

_“Art book,’” you answer, lifting up the cover to show her before setting it back down. “Miss Kossal gave it to me. It’s got all the best artists and their best paintings. It’s amazing… and depressing.” You put your head in your hands as you scan over Dega and his famous works._

_“She’s trying to motivate you,” Farkle states as he flicks his eyes from the book to the doodle on your paper._

_“Ain’t workin’!” You throw your hands up. “Look at these.” You show them Picasso and Van Gogh. “I could never do anything near this.” You can feel yourself pouting and you hate it, but it just makes you sad. “These people have all got something to say. ”_

_Lucas closes his book and smiles at you, that sparkle in his eyes. “Well, you only know that because they went ahead and said it.” He taps his pencil against one of the paintings before going back to his own work._

You are jolted from your thoughts when two hands cover your eyes and a high pitched (way off point) girl voice squeaks, "guess who?!" 

With a deadpan voice, you respond, "Lucas” and pull the hands away from your face. Spinning around, the man in question is standing in front of you in your favorite plaid shirt of his and cowboy boots. He’s got a huge smirk on his face as he leans in for a kiss, which you willingly give.

“So,” you turn from him and look around, “Chinese?” Turning back, you see him tugging on his collar and a bead of sweat slipping down his neck. You smile at him as you wrap an arm around his, locking the two of you together. “You know me so well.” And you add that special purr into your voice that lets him know that he’s definitely going to get lucky tonight.

Dinner is a loud affair, full of jokes thrown back and forth. He teases you about that new set of pieces you’ve been doing about the doorways of New York City, one of which is the piece you did in middle school. So you chuckle and throw back in his face the fact that he has the audacity to wear cowboy boots to work and they always get dirty and no, you aren’t going to clean them again.

When the check comes with the fortune cookie, your hand becomes a rocket and flies over toward the only one left on the table. Which is weird because your waiter usually brings three because you’ve been here so many times they know that you love the things.

When you look up, Lucas is swallowing nervously again and looking from your face to the cookie in your hand. It’s weird, but you shove the thought into the back of your mind and instead tear off the plastic and break the cookie in half. While chewing happily, you unfurl the fortune and almost spit cookie crumbs out of your mouth.

_Someday soon, you will be wearing a white dress and marrying a man unworthy of you._

Looking up, probably with cookie hanging out of your mouth and frizzy hair and definitely feeling under-dressed for the situation, you see Lucas kneeling next to your table. The whole room has gone silent and, with a quick glance around, you see your favorite waitress swooning in the corner. 

“Maya, I did it. I made someone a wonderful fortune cookie.” He has tears in those grass green eyes of his and a beautiful little smile on his face. He pulls out a black box from his pocket and opens it to show you. “I know you’re not all about the fancy rings or the big rocks, but I thought you deserved something as special as you are.”

Tears slide down your cheeks as he pulls out a small golden locket, much smaller than the one you stole in middle school, but still it holds so much meaning. “Lucas,” your whisper cracks as you slide from the chair to kneel in front of him. “I don’t... I don’t know what to say.”

“Say yes,” his voice is pleading, eyes pooling with his own tears.

“I...” You trail off as you look from him to the locket and back. Lucas had gone out of his way to remember the fact that, even though you do love to wear jewelry, a ring might get dirty during painting and all of the rings you own are usually lost within the month. A necklace is much more likely to stick around because it can’t slip off of a finger.

Rubbing his thumb over the locket, he presses a button and the charm opens to reveal a picture. One you had no knowledge was being taken. You and Lucas are curled up on one side of the couch and, you can assume Riley and Farkle are on the other end. Your head is resting against his chest and his fingers are mid-movement running through your hair. His eyelids are dropping and you remember that this is the night Farkle made you all watch that foreign movie with subtitles none of you paid attention to (except Riley because she’s so into Farkle that she doesn’t care). 

“So, Pancakes?” His smirk is back, but it’s shaky and you know that your own wobbles in response. 

“Are you sure you’re ready to be saddled with me?” 

“For the rest of my life, if you’ll have me.” He cups you cheek and his other hand wraps over hers on the locket. “I’m ready to take the bull by the horns.”

“Ride your fears and all that country nonsense?” 

“Yep.” He stands up and holds his hand out to you. “But only if you’re ready to get on the bull with me.”

You roll your eyes and chuckle at him, but take his hand and lift your hair, allowing him to put the necklace on you. “And we’ll ride off into the sunset on beautiful horses and skinny dip in pools under waterfalls and have lots of cowboy babies and raises horses for a living.” He laughs and wraps his arms around you, pressing a kiss to the top of your head, which races up and down your body like lightning.

“Let’s take it slow.” He gestures to the door. “Taxis to start us off, then we can work our way up to horses.”

 _“You know,” you say with a smirk, “someday you’re gonna make somebody a wonderful fortune cookie.”_  

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little one shot I wrote.


End file.
